Twist of Fate and Whisper of Destiny
by AnimeSuperstar
Summary: [COMPLETEONESHOT] Syaoran suddenly left for Hong Kong. Sakura was not even able to tell him how much she loves him. Would she still be able to see him now that she found out that Syaoran is engaged? What is Syaoran's feelings for Sakura? Pls. R&R!


AloHa!!! Hope you like this story… kawaii!!! SxS, ExT… hoeee…. Review after reading!! Onegai… XD

**Twist of Fate and Whisper of Destiny**

The day seemed as if it was spinning so fast. Time never ran this hurriedly before. Well, for the emerald-eyed girl it was. Sakura Kinomoto dashed her way to the airport constantly bumping into different people around her.

_Untroubled people around her. _She thought. Sakura desperately prayed she would still find him there… before he leaves for Hong Kong.

It was past 9:00 in the morning. The plane should be leaving at around 10 and Sakura just happened to arrive at the airport. She paid the cab and went directly to find where Syaoran could be.

_I've only got a few minutes left. _She shook that thought away. People busied around her as she continued walking nowhere. She sighed. She hung up at Tomoyo this morning when she found out that Syaoran was leaving. Her desperation to see the amber-eyed guy filled up her whole thoughts that she forgot everything else.

_Regrets, regrets… I hate having those!! _Syaoran didn't even mention to her that he was leaving Japan. _He's going to leave me after all these times? _They have already finished high school together, the four of them – Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, and they are all about to go to the same college together but then this?

_Why does he have to leave now? Why?_

Sakura tried to suppress the tears that were about to form in her eyes. She reached the departure area and quickly scanned all the passengers waiting in line. Her heart thumped loudly and she could not erase the feeling of worry and nervousness inside her.

_What if I… What if he's… _

"Sakura?" A warm hand touched her shoulders and Sakura turned around. There standing before him is Syaoran with his intense amber eyes looking surprised at her.

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura hugged him without another thought, her tears already welling up her eyes. "H-how could you?" She stuttered. "How could you leave without even telling me? I'm your friend, am I not?" She shot him an accusatory look.

Syaoran held her and sighed. "My mother instructed me to go back. She had arranged a fiancé for me since I broke my engagement to Meiling." Syaoran hid the sadness in his voice and looked sincerely at Sakura's eyes. He wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I don't want to bother you guys with it. I'm going to Hong Kong to personally tell my mother to stop engaging me with girls I don't even love."

"Syaoran…" Sakura began.

"Haha, don't worry. I'm not gonna marry that girl if that's what you're thinking." He placed his hand over her head. "My stay in Hong Kong will just be about a couple of weeks. All these are a bit sudden, I'm sorry but I promise I'll be back." They looked at each other's eyes and remained still for quite some time. Sakura wished he'd never let go of her.

Syaoran smiled at her. The intercom announced the departure for Hong Kong.

"Look, I' better go." He released her sadly and gave her one last smile before turning his back on her and picking up his luggage.

"I'll see you soon!" Sakura called at him.

Syaoran gave him a nod and walked away. "I'm sorry Sakura… I am so sorry," he whispered to himself and his sad amber eyes flashed a deep shade of regret.

Sakura watched his retreating figure. Something is not right; she can feel it but quickly brushed those thoughts away as something went across her mind. Her emerald eyes glistened as she remembered what she was supposed to tell him. Sakura leaned against a nearby wall.

_I'm so stupid; I didn't tell him these feelings I've always had for him. _

She sighed.

_I hope I won't regret missing that opportunity…_

_At least he said he'll be coming back, right? _

_When we meet again, I'll tell him…_

_I'll tell him how much I love him…_

-------------Daidouji Residence----------------

Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's house at lunch time. She dropped her bag at the couch and proceeded to look for her best friend.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura called. When she got no answer, Sakura went to look upstairs. She slowly turned the knob of Tomoyo's bedroom and got a shocked expression at what she saw inside.

Sakura burst out laughing. Tomoyo and Eriol are pinned up against the wall passionately kissing each other.

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo screeched, her face red.

"I knew you two were up to something!" Sakura giggled and mischievously looked at the couple on the other side of the room. "And I was right! Hahahaha!!!"

Eriol chuckled beside Tomoyo and went to sit on the bed. "So Sakura, what happened with you and Syaoran this morning?"

Tomoyo forgot all about the embarrassment and went over to her friend. "Yeah, were you able to speak with him?" She asked as they both went to sit next to Eriol.

Sakura nodded her head. "Syaoran told me his mother arranged a fiancé for him even though he doesn't want one. That's why he went back to Hong Kong to cancel the arrangements personally."

"Is that so?" Tomoyo asked expressionlessly.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "But I won't worry about that. He said he'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Eriol thought about what Syaoran said with suspicion. "Tomoyo, why don't you call Meiling over."

Tomoyo turned to her boyfriend with a quizzical look. They took a moment to exchange glances before Tomoyo turned to Sakura and puppy smiled. "Why don't _you _call Meiling Sakura?"

It was Sakura's turn to give her the same look.

"Please!! Pretty please, with sugars on top!!" Tomoyo begged.

Sakura laughed. "Alright, alright. Guess you two wanted some time alone, eh?" Sakura left Tomoyo's room and went over to the phone downstairs.

When both couples are sure they're out of earshot, Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "What is it?" She asked in a serious tone.

"I think Syaoran lied to Sakura," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo gasped.

"He never told me the reason why he's really going to Hong Kong. But when Sakura mentioned Syaoran being engaged for the second time around after Meiling… well…" His words died down and he clenched his fist.

Tomoyo put an arm around him. "Well?"

He looked seriously at her and continued, "well, this time the engagement might be permanent… and he might never be able to come back."

As they shared a tense moment, Eriol heard the front gate open. Within minutes, Sakura came barging in the room with Meiling trailing behind her.

"You guys, I didn't take that long to tell Meiling to come over," she giggled. "Meiling already decided to come here an hour ago!"

The ruby eyed girl greeted them and quickly noticed the look Eriol had on his face. Meiling went to sit o the carpet and motioned Sakura to join her. "Tell me Sakura, what Syaoran told you."

Sakura looked oddly at her friend and then at Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on the bed. Eriol nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

_Why is everybody acting like this? _She thought as she repeated Syaoran's words to Meiling.

Meiling gave a surprised and worried look when Sakura finished. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her nervously. "Meiling? Syaoran is coming back right? R-right?"

Meiling looked sadly at Sakura and glanced at Tomoyo for some support. Tomoyo went to sit next to Sakura and held her hand.

"Sakura, you should understand that when a person in the Li clan is engaged for the second time, that engagement is permanent." Meiling said very fast and shut her eyes. She knew Sakura loved her cousin. But Syaoran never knew…

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. She slowly shook her head and leaned on Tomoyo, her tears are now uncontrollably running down her cheeks. "No… H-how can that be? No!!!!!"

"Sakura," Tomoyo embraced her warmly and wiped the tears from her face.

Sakura looked gratefully at her friend. She felt Meiling's hand and Eriol's too, on her shoulder supporting her.

_All of them knew I loved Syaoran so much…_

_It was only he who didn't…_

_And now… Now he's getting married to someone else and I never even had the chance to tell him how I feel… _

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura embraced her tightly. "I wish I have told him… I wish I have told him how I feel…"

They remained still like that for a long time until Meiling's eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Sakura and gave her a weak smile, "I forgot something in my apartment." She stood up, "hold on, I'll be back."

When Meiling closed the door behind them, Sakura dried her eyes and squeezed Tomoyo's hand. "Is it already too late for me to tell him?" she asked.

Eriol stood up and took the tv remote. "You may call him Sakura, when he arrives in Hong Kong."

Tomoyo nodded at Sakura, "Hey it's not too late."

Sakura smiled at them.

---------------------------

"Got it!" Meiling triumphantly announced as she held up a small, green paper folded between her notebook.

It's a letter to Sakura which Syaoran had instructed her to keep and give to her _today. _

_I wonder what he wrote in it. _ She thought. _It was just the other day when he came barging in my room and placing the letter in my care. _

Meiling quickly fled her apartment and rode her bike over to Tomoyo's house. She was there in fifteen minutes and went straight to Tomoyo's room.

She opened the door with a big hello only to come face to face with three people completely dumbstruck.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Meiling went over to them and saw what they all have been staring at. She gasped in horror. "W-what? N-noo… my cousin!"

There in the television, the reporter have just announced that the engine's plane which departed for Hong Kong have crashed and the plane was found deeply submerged in the ocean.

All of them even looked more horrified as the reporter said that no one has survived the accident.

Sakura fell to her knees as her eyes were filled with tears once again. She could not even utter a single word… neither a squeak nor a sound.

_Syaoran…_

Eriol let Tomoyo fall in his arms as they too were filled with utmost shock. They all stood there in silence wanting to disbelieve what they have just seen.

"No, it must be a trick… Syaoran is not… he could never…" Sakura embraced herself ignoring the cold shivers that ran down her spine. Meiling hugged her and wiped both their tears away.

"It's unacceptable," Meiling whispered as Eriol turned the television off.

Sakura felt so numb even as Tomoyo joined her and Meiling on the carpet. Their hugs could not ease her.

_No… They could never mend my broken heart._

_Tomoyo said it's not too late…_

_But she was wrong…_

"SYAORAAN!!!" Sakura screamed and cried on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Life is cruel Tomoyo. It is," she sniffed and dug her head on her friend's chest.

_Syaoran…_

_Oh Syaoran…_

"S-Sakura, here," Meiling placed the green note on Sakura's free hand. "It's a letter from Syaoran which he wrote, t-the other d-day."

Sakura looked at the ruby-eyed girl and took the letter from her. Hands trembling, she slowly opened it. The familiar handwriting of Syaoran greeted her and Sakura found that she could not stop crying.

In the letter, Syaoran wrote:

_Hey there Sakura. When you receive this letter, I will be gone already, far from all you guys. Forgive me for not telling you beforehand the reason why I left. I could not bear myself to say goodbye. It pains me to think that I suddenly left you all without a word or anything. But it is even more painful that I am leaving because I am to be engaged to someone… right at the time when my heart has already been captured by you. I am so sorry Sakura. I want you to know that even though this arrangement has taken place, you will always be the one in my heart. I love you, and I can't believe it took me this long to tell you that._

_Farewell, my love._

Sakura looked at Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling who were all staring at her. Sakura let the letter slip from her hands. At the same time, her eyes closed and she fell unconscious, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

-------------------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she found that they were heavy. Her eyes were still red from crying. She gazed at her surroundings and found that she fell asleep in Tomoyo's room. She sat up straight and glanced at her wristwatch. It's nearly 6 in the evening. She sighed.

_How could life be so tormenting?_

_I have never felt so much regret in my entire life!_

_Not telling Syaoran that I love him is the biggest mistake I have ever made. _

_I have never realized that love could be so tragic. Syaoran loves me too… But he never knew my feelings for him._

_He's now gone…_

_He could never come back to me… ever…_

_He loves me too… _Sakura cried. _Syaoran loves me…_

---------------------------------

Sakura left Tomoyo's house a few minutes later. Eriol offered to drive her home but she refused.

"I'll be fine," she assured them.

But her eyes told them that she was not.

Sakura walked down the Penguin Park blindly. Her eyes were still a bit red. She didn't notice the unevenness of the road and she tripped right under the Cherryblossom tree. However, before she even landed on the ground, an arm caught her.

"Hey, watch where you're going," the guy said.

Sakura felt too weak to argue and simply nodded her head. Much to her surprise, the stranger put a hand under her chin and raised her head up. "Hey Sakura, you alright?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the person she's talking to. Those amber eyes and messy chestnut hair…

It could only be…

"Syaoran!!" Sakura gasped.

_But how could this be? _

_It's impossible!_

Sakura reached out and touched his cheek. "H-how? Y-you're here…"

Syaoran gave her a warm smile. "You can't believe I'm here?" He wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura shook her head. "The plane you were riding crashed… and, a-and there were no survivors…" She stared at his amber eyes. "Is this some kind of illusion? Syaoran? You.. y-you-" but her voice trailed of as Syaoran planted a deep, warm kiss upon her lips.

His bangs brushed past her forehead and he cupped her chin. "Does that feel like an illusion to you, Sakura?" Syaoran smiled at her. "I never rode that plane. I was about to board it when I realized that if I go to Hong Kong, then there's no turning back." He drew his face so close to her that he can feel her breathing and cherryblossom scent.

"You didn't?" Sakura asked feeling his warmth.

"I know that if I go there my mother would insist on the engagement. I know that I might not be able to go back. That's why I decided to stay. It took me all afternoon talking to my mother on the phone trying to make her understand that I do not want to marry someone I don't love." His amber eyes looked intense and lovingly at her. "I refused to go back there. How could I when my love is right here? ...infront of me."

Sakura blushed at his every word. The warmth of his lips still resides on her as she smiled back at the person she dearly loves.

_Syaoran…_

_Syaoran is here…_

_His kiss felt so warm and wonderful…_

_I would never want to part with him…_

"You know," she began. "I thought this day would end up so tragically just like how it started. I felt so much regret when I thought that I have lost you. You went away and I didn't even have that chance to tell you," she returned his intense gaze, "Syaoran, I love you."

Sakura hugged him tightly as she felt the tears coming to her again. "I love you! Don't you ever leave me again! My heart almost shattered when I thought you had died out there." Her cries were silenced when she saw that he too, has tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sakura, I am so sorry." He kissed her again, more passionately this time. "I love you Sakura, I promise I will never leave you."

"Never…" Sakura whispered and stared at him.

"Yes, never."

_And they both smiled at the twist of their fate and the whisper of their destiny…_

----------------------------

_Love can be so painful in our lives. We could not put our trust in fate alone. There are some things that time could not mend… like a broken heart, and a shattered life. Regrets are all that would be left, and it is unbearable to live with those moments. They wound you at the start, and leave a scar that could never be erased in your heart._

_Live a life…_

_Love for the sake of living…_

_-A feeling, love or hatred, when kept inside hurts you even more…_

…_because an untold love is the most regretful feeling in the world…-_

_---end---_

a/n: Thanks for taking time to read my fic. Sniff! I didn't put Kleenex warning at the beginning, ne? Anyway, I hope you all loved the story I wrote.

There's only one thing I will ask…

REVIEEEEWWSS!! Tell me what you think of it, XD… pleaaaase, won't you?


End file.
